


Realize What You're Missing

by ACosmicKid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bait, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Capturing, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), I'm Salty, I'm Sorry, It's a Trap!, Kidnapping, Lance has amazing game, Langst, Lemon, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Shiro and Keith are not brothers, Smut, Smut isn't relevant to plot, Threesome, beauty and the beast?, but I mean who could resist him, hunk is best bro, keith and shiro are dicks, lance is beautiful and you need to appreciate him, lotor likes Lance, lotor's getting that respecting wamen juice, prince lotor is ok, shiro is gayer than he thought, therapist lotor, zethrid is a babe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACosmicKid/pseuds/ACosmicKid
Summary: Shiro and Keith are jerks and are forced to realize how jerky they are when they don't have Lance all to themselves anymore.





	1. They're Missing So Much

     Shiro gripped the damp towel that lay around his neck as he walked down a corridor in the castle, passing all the Paladins’ rooms. The door to Lance’s room was open, and the leader didn't think much of it, until he got close. He could hear Hunk’s voice speaking in a soft, calm and… Consoling tone? Then Lance began speaking, his voice sounding choked and strained. Shiro got closer, pressing his back against the wall by the doorway.

 

     “I just.. I try so hard and.. I’ll never get his respect. Ever. I…” Lance’s voice cracked. The teenage boy suddenly switched the conversation to a topic Hunk must’ve been passionate about, because the big man began ranting about it almost instantly. Had Lance realized the conversation was getting too much about him and changed the subject? Looks like it. Good job, Lance, for not being as conceded as normal, Shiro thought as he walked past the blue paladin’s room. From the corner of his eye, he could see Lance’s blue eyes glued to him. He ignored it, heading for his own room.

 

*****

 

     The red clad paladin swung his bayard at the training bot, blocking it's sword and pushing it back. He was covered in sweat, and he was nearing exhaustion quicker than he liked. But he was expecting Shiro to walk in and join him any moment, and he wanted to impress him, so he kept going. He was breathing hard, and his legs were beginning to shake. He had been at this for too long. No, he could handle it. He wasn’t weak. But he stumbled. Good thing Shiro wasn’t here to watch that-

 

     “Keith!” He heard a familiar voice exclaim. Wait, why was it muffled? And why did his head hurt so much now? Man, Lance’s voice is so annoying it can give him headaches. Said Paladin crouched down next to him. Wait, crouched? Oh, he was on the floor. Oh, he passed out from what he was assuming was a combination of dehydration and exhaustion. And an allergy to dumb Lance… Who was helping him sit up and holding him very gently… He tried angrily pushing away, but blacked out before he could do much.

 

     The red Paladin awoke an unknown amount of time later, stumbling out of one of the ship’s healing pods. He fell in Lance’s arms, copying Allura. 

“Keith, are you-”

The raven haired boy shoved Lance away before he could finish. His back hit the now closed pod as he stared at Lance’s expression. 

“I’m fine!” Keith exclaimed.

“Hey, mullet, I was only trying to help!” Lance retorted. 

“Yeah, well I don't need your help!” 

“You passed out from exhaustion, Keith!” The boy’s cheeks turned the color of his lion from embarrassment. 

“Look, Keith, don't push yourself, okay?? It's not good for you.” 

“Why do you even care?!”

Lance looked like he was about to retort with a probably dumb, sarcastic comment, but then his face softened and his gaze lowered to the metallic ground.

“I like you, Keith.” The blue boy looked up at the bewildered red boy, “y-you’re a good friend,” he added quickly, “and a great person. I just-” before he could finish, an alarm began blaring. Keith and Lance said nothing more as they ran to get their armor on.

 

     Shiro, Keith, Lance, Hunk and Pidge all met Allura and Coran in the control room, the alarms and lights still blaring. 

“What's going on??” Pidge questioned loudly.

“We’re being surrounded!” Coran shouted.

“And it's not Zarkon!” Allura added, her voice filled with confusion and terror. The ships they could see were very big and intimidating, covered in jagged spikes that could tear an unfortunate ship to pieces. 

“Can you ask what they’re here for?” Keith piped up. Coran began punching buttons and after a few seconds the gorgeous man shook his head.

“They won't let us connect!”

“Then let's get out there-” Shiro began.

“But what if they’re friendly?” Hunk questioned.

“Yeah?” Lance agreed.

“Do they really look friendly?” Keith asked, gesturing to the spikes.

“Let’s form Voltron, and find out what they want!” Shiro exclaimed, leading the way to the hangars.

 

     The giant robot was soon formed and soaring towards the alien ship. They were about to try and connect to them, but then their giant laser cannon began glowing a dark purple, charging up. Suddenly they heard Coran’s voice.

“Paladins! You need to get out of there! It’s-”

The canon fired, hitting Voltron. Suddenly they deformed, splitting into 5 lions floating in space.

“Woah, what?! That’s never happened before!” Pidge exclaimed in shock. Before they could even think another thought, the canon fired again, hitting the red and black lions. Shiro and Keith screamed in pain and shock. 

“Guys, are you okay??” Lance questioned, trying to hide the frantic-ness of his voice. 

“We..can't..move..” They heard Shiro say slowly, through a strained voice. Suddenly a different canon began charging up, the color pure white. 

“Another blast and Shiro and Keith are done for!” Coran shouted. 

 

     Lance’s pupils shrunk. Pidge and Hunk seemed to be as frozen and Shiro and Keith were. Something began pumping through Lance’s veins and everything seemed to be in slow motion. The canon fired.

     “NO!!!” Lance shouted, pushing down on his controls as hard as he could. His lion zipped forward, in front of the immobile ones, and he took the whole hit. It hurt. It hurt so bad. It felt as if billions and billions of minuscule claws were gripping at every particle if his being and ripping him apart. He screamed so loud that he thought he'd never have a voice again if he survived. And then in an instant everything was black, like someone dropped a blanket over his head. Keith and Shiro could hear the scream, and see blinding white light sparking above them, but never touching them. 

     “Paladins get back to the castle, we’re taking a wormhole out of here!” Coran yelled once the blast had ended. Hunk and Pidge flew over as Keith and Shiro were regaining movement. The two pushed the blue lion back to the castle, as the other two stiffly followed behind. They made it in the castle and through a wormhole just in time to escape another blast from the deadly ship. The paladins exited their lions and entered Lance’s, for he had not come out. Lance lay limp on his seat, his helmet shattered and in pieces on the floor. He was also phasing a quarter way through the chair. 

 

     Hunk pressed his ear against Lance’s chest. “His heart’s beating but I don't know if he's breathing, we need to get him in a pod. Now.” He said. Shiro, as the leader, took it upon himself to carry Lance into the castle. It felt like something had grabbed the back of his throat and was twisting it around as he felt his hand phase a part of the way through the teenager. He gingerly held the boy, but quickly went to the pods and put Lance in. Everyone else had trailed behind and Coran and Allura met them there. 

“What.. What happened?” Keith questioned as everyone stared at Lance.

“He was hit with a weapon called the “Existent Beam.” Allura answered.

“What does that do..?” Pidge asked.

“It takes whatever living thing it hits and rips it apart, molecule by molecule, until they cease to exist. It's a miracle Lance survived.”

“And I have theories as to why.” Coran added.

“Will the pod heal him?” Shiro asked, ignoring Coran. The Coranic shook his head.

“It'll keep him alive for now, but it's not powerful enough to undo this level of damage.” He said. 

“Then how are we gonna heal him? I mean, it can be done, right?” Pidge asked, panic threatening to show in her voice. Everyone was silent for a moment.

“Hmm.. I think I might know someone who could help.” The gorgeous man said. Everyone looked hopeful again.


	2. Glue Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk is ready to beat Keith to a pulp, Pidge is considering eviscerating Shiro and the gorgeous man has an idea!

     Everyone had gone up to the main deck so they could keep talking while Coran set the course for whatever or whoever could heal Lance. Keith and Shiro kept subconsciously glancing at each other. Something felt off. Lance couldn’t have made that big of an impact, right? Looking at the other Paladins, he realized they were glancing at him too, and a wave of embarrassment and anger overtook him. 

“Stupid Lance, always getting himself hurt.” The red boy mumbled. Hunk immediately did a 360 turn to glare at Keith. 

“He saved your butt!” The yellow paladin exclaimed, and keith blushed with embarrassment. Keith suddenly realized Hunk could pummel him if he really, really wanted to. He’d never seen the big man so angry before. 

“He probably just wanted to be the hero, he wanted it to be about himself.” Keith fired back, ignoring the possible consequences.

“Keith-” Shiro tried to interrupt.

“I can’t believe what I’m hearing!!” Hunk yelled.

“Everyone needs to calm down!” Shiro interrupted, “I know we’re all upset that Lance is hurt, but we need to focus on finding a solution to this problem. We need to find a healer, or else we’ll have a harder job on our hands…”

“Like what?” Pidge questioned.

“Like finding a new blue paladin.”

“Are you kidding me?? We’re never going to stop looking for a way to heal Lance. Ever!” Hunk exclaimed, “I can’t believe you’d even think of that. At a time like this?!”

“Hunk, Hunk!” Pidge said, grabbing his arm, “come on. Shiro’s partly right. We need to focus on finding a healer, okay?” Hunk seemed to relax a bit and he nodded, taking a deep breath.

“Fine.” He said and continued walking, his back turned to Keith and Shiro. Pidge lingered for a moment, scrutinizing the two then continued after Hunk.

 

     The red and black paladin hurried and caught up to the yellow and green paladins on the main deck. Keith approached Pidge while Hunk conversed with Coran. 

“What was that look for?” He asked.

“What look?” Pidge questioned.

“That.. squinty-glarey look.”

“You really are oblivious, aren’t you?”

“What??” Keith glared. Pidge sighed, turning more towards the boy.

“Dude, everyone knows Lance likes you.  _ More _ than a friend.” She said, a sympathetic tone in her voice. Keith’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. 

“Wh-wh-” Keith cut himself off as Shiro approached.

“And everyone sees how much Lance admires you.” She said, pointing at Shiro who stopped in his tracks.

“Wait, admired me??”

“You’re his hero, Shiro!” She exclaimed, “And you both are just so freaking dense. You can’t even see how hurt he is on a daily basis.”

“How do you know all of this??” Keith inquired defensively. Pidge looked down at the ground.

“My room is right next to his, I… I can hear him crying almost every night…” 

Keith felt something twist inside him, and Shiro felt like guilt just punched him in the face and the gut at the same time. Pidge noticed their expressions and didn’t feel as guilty for revealing Lance’s secret as she did before. She said nothing more and walked over to Hunk, Coran and Allura. After a few moments of reevaluating a lot of their choices, Keith and Shiro followed suit.

 

     “S-so, what’s the plan?” Keith inquired. Whenever someone looked at him he felt a fresh new wave of guilt knowing that they knew that he hadn’t known that Lance was crushing on him. 

“I remembered made some pals a while ago… er, 10,000 years ago. Anyways, the Menderaxe are a race of healers! They might have someone powerful enough to put Lance back together again. If they’re still around.” Coran answered.

“Well, then, let’s go!” Keith said, feeling increasingly self conscious as everyone looked at him. 

“Right-o!” Coran cheered and Allura put her hands on those glowy things to make the ship go vroom. Keith hurried out of the room, wanting to get some sleep and escape reality for a bit. Now all accusing eyes were on Shiro. Thanks, Keith. 

“Let’s try and get there as fast as possible.” He said.

“We’re planning to wormhole as close as we can, but there seems to be a repelling barrier of some sort, so we might have to work around that.” Allura said. Shiro nodded.

“Do whatever you can to get past that barrier.” He said, “I’m going to go do some training.” He hurried away too, feeling Hunk’s glare daggers pierce his back. 

 

     Keith and Shiro silently decided things as they occupied themselves. Shiro was going to give Lance so much attention that the beautiful boy would be trying to hide himself from Shiro. He was going to congratulate him and thank him and be so nice to him and pay attention to everything he did. Keith realized he loved Lance too, he had just been pushing down his feelings because he was afraid of coming out of the closet. He was so mean to Lance because he scared him. He was scared of loving him and losing him, so he distanced himself so much that the distance transformed into hate. When Lance woke up Keith was going to love him so much. He was going to confess and they were going to be a happy couple and everyone would be jealous and grossed out from all the kissing they’d be doing. 

 

     Both of the boys realized something. Lance wasn’t just comic relief and necessary for forming Voltron. He was kind, passionate about what he liked, loyal, selfless, caring, honest and he would do anything for the ones he loved. 

 

    ***~~**~~***

 

     Lance had lost track of the time. He didn’t know how long he’d been here. Here in this sparkling void of nothing yet everything at the same time. He was surrounded by beautiful, cool colored galaxies as he floated around. He could breath, and any noise he made echoed, so he wasn’t in space. While he felt like he was in vast emptiness, he also felt like he was in a single room. He decided to call this place a dreamscape, since everything felt so real but somehow he knew it wasn’t. But he did have plenty of time to think. His thought process had gone from, ‘where am I?’ to ‘are keith and shiro okay?’ to ‘why do I love Keith? He clearly hates me,’ to “Shiro barely knows I exist. I bet he’s trying to find a new blue paladin right now.’ He had begun deciding some things.

 

     Screw Keith! Lance was amazing, and if Keith couldn’t see that then Lance was too good for him. And Shiro might be the cool leader and great in a lot of ways, but he didn’t need his attention! Lance was doing fine on his own, thank you! Shiro wasn’t his hero, even if it rhymed. If he ever left this weird dreamscape, everything would be different. He’d be happy and he’d stop hitting on every girl that he saw. He’d stop trying to look cool and he’d focus on getting better. He’d train and work out and get more sleep, so he’d make Keith and Shiro realize what they were missing.

  
  


    ***~~**~~***

 

     After they had exited the wormhole they had seen a pastel pink planet ahead of them, but once they began to get close, everyone but Coran’s attentions were placed on something else. They forgot all about seeing the planet and their need to get a healer. Lance and saving the universe were far from their minds. They were much more focused on that star to their right, or those asteroids to their left. There was nothing important in front of them. The ship began to veer away until Coran took control and put them back on course.

“Why are we still going this way?” Hunk questioned, his words hazy.

“We need to go that way! Stop! We need to turn around!” Allura exclaimed, trying to take control. Coran fought her off, increasing the ship’s speed.

“No, princess, focus! We need to get on that planet, we need to heal Lance!” Coran exclaimed.

“It’s dangerous! We must leave!”

“She’s right!” Pidge yelled, joining Allura in trying to control the ship.

“No! No!” Coran exclaimed as he was tossed away from the controls. Allura took control over the ship, but before she could turn it away, something came over her again. 

“Oh.. I’m sorry, Coran, I don’t know what happened.” She said, utterly confused as they entered the planet’s atmosphere.

“Oh, wow, that was weird.” Pidge mumbled, “sorry about that, Coran.” 

“It’s fine! Their distractive barrier is very powerful.” He said.

“How were you not effected?” Hunk asked.

“Well I’ve been here before, so I must have immunity!” The gorgeous man said, delighted.

 

     They saw some red and pink ships coming to meet them as they approached.

“Please state your name and your objective.” A gruff voice said.

“It’s me Coran! Oh, and Princess Allura of Altea!” Coran answered, “and we have a very injured friend that needs your help!” The voice was silent for a few moments.

“I will guide you down to the landing pad. Follow me.” They said.

“Alright!” Coran agreed and followed them to the ground.

“Hang in there, Lance.” Hunk mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this! I'm having fun writing it. 
> 
> ((Also I hope you like thicc gals ( ͡°Ɛ ͡°) wink wonk))


	3. The Menderaxe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet a new King, Queen and a powerful Princess! Feat. a probably trying too hard Keith!

     After the castle landed, everyone exited, except for Pidge who stayed behind to keep an eye on Lance. Coran greeted the guards first, cracking some jokes that they apparently understood and liked. Allura also introduced herself and the paladins, giving the voltron spiel to them as well, saying how they were about peace and all that. Some of the guards then lead the group to their chief’s castle while the rest returned to patrolling. All these “Menderaxe” were wearing full, pink and red armor and no one could see what they looked like, although they did have different sizes of ram horns coming out of their helmets, curving around all the way to their jaws.

 

     It didn’t take them long to approach a giant, medieval style castle on a hill. Although, this castle wasn’t made of stone and mortar, it was made of some kind of metal and was colored in the intimidating colors of red and black (with little splashes of pink here and there). They stepped on a metallic, baby blue platform that brought them to the top of the surprisingly tall hill. The guards lead them inside, giving identification to the guards by the gate. The inside was very clean and shiny. It looked like a regular human castle though, despite the splashes of blue, pink, red and black. There were many different kinds of strange paintings on the walls and torches of pink fire joined them as well as beads every color of the rainbow. 

 

     They soon arrived in the throne room and the guard addressed the large beings sitting at the back of the room. 

“King Chiron and Queen Brighid, I have guests who are in dire need of a favor.” He said. The King smiled.

“Come over here then, let us talk.” He said, beckoning the group over. Coran lead the way over, the others following a little uncertainly. The King and Queen were both large creatures that looked like humans except for ram horns curling around their heads, like the guards, and fluffy ears sticking out of the sides of their heads.

“Hello, King Chiron and Queen Brighid! I am Coran, and this is Princess Allura of Altea, and those are the Paladins of Voltron! Well, most of them.” 

“Altea?” The Queen questioned with surprise, “but, that race was wiped away so long ago.”

“Yes, we are the only remaining Alteans alive, sadly.” Allura said calmly, “but we need to ask a favor of you, and what you decide to do could affect the whole universe!” The King nodded.

“Go on, then, let us know what is troubling you?”

“One of our Paladins was hit with an Existent Beam.” Coran said, and the royalty in front of them gasped, “he somehow survived and is hovering between life and death. We have him stabilized for now but we need your help to heal him! I'm afraid he won't last much longer if we don't do anything..” 

“Surviving an Existent Beam is impossible.” The Queen said suspiciously.

“Please believe us, we wouldn't make this up!” Keith piped up suddenly.

“My best friend is on the brink of death and I think I'm going crazy!” Hunk added, voice filled to the brim with anxiety and distress. 

 

“Okay, okay, we will help you. We know a few things about Voltron, and understand the consequences of losing a paladin. But neither of us are capable of healing such a thing.” The King said.

“Wh-what??” Keith questioned, mortified. He was going to kiss Lance when he woke up! He was going to love him! He wasn’t ALLOWED to die. They had to help!

“But we know someone who might just be powerful enough to.” King Chiron added quickly before Keith could start threatening them. Relief swept over the group and the royalties stood up. They were a good seven and a half feet tall, the Queen only slightly shorter than the King.

“Come with us,” Queen Brighid said as they walked gracefully with large strides out of the throne room.

 

     They lead the way up a couple flights of stairs to a higher level and to a grand, pastel pink door with elegant paintings of alien plants and assorted flowers on it. The King knocked on the door, and soon a sweet, smooth, feminine voice replied.

“Yes, you may enter!” It said cheerily. The King opened the large door to reveal a girl in the other side of a beautiful bedroom, painting on a large canvas. She turned around when they entered.

“Oh, father, I didn't know we were having visitors! I'm a mess!” She exclaimed, embarrassedly hopping off a stepstool. 

 

     She was a beautiful creature, her ram horns curling up tight around themselves unlike her parents, and her ears were extra fluffy, twitching around kind of like a cat’s sometimes. Her horns reminded Keith of a shellfish. Her lips were full and plump, she had long eyelashes that hung over bright blue eyes and freckles peppered her face, most concentrated on her cheeks. She had short, slightly messy, ginger hair that reached her jawline and curled at the ends. And not to mention she was (thick and) curvy. 

 

She was wearing paint covered overalls and she quickly slipped them off, revealing the oversized sweater and Jean-like pants she wore underneath. 

“What is the occasion?” She questioned, fixing her hair a bit and walking over to them.

“Everyone, this is my daughter, Altheda. Altheda, this is Coran, Princess Allura of Altea and the Voltron Paladins.” The King announced. 

“It is very nice to meet you all!” The Altheda exclaimed happily. 

“Likewise, Princess!” Coran said, with just as much enthusiasm, “but, I'm afraid we need your help with something very important.” 

 

****

 

     The Paladins, the Alteans and the Princess of the Menderaxe were all inside the Altean castle and had huddled around Lance’s pod. Altheda seemed to stare at the boy for a while until she made up her mind.

“Alright. I will try, but it might take a long while.” She said. Everything was so tense, that all that the others could do was nod. Shiro and Hunk carefully got Lance out of the pod and laid him gently on the floor, a lump in Shiro’s throat forming as he felt his hands sink into Lance’s fading form. 

 

The horned girl kneeled next to the blue paladin and gently placed her hands on his chest. The area under her hands began to glow, and so did her eyes. After 30 minutes… Then 1 hour… Then 2 hours… Then 3 hours, Shiro assigned shifts to everyone to stay with the healer and the healee, and to press a button that would sound alarms is Lance was successfully healed. First Shiro, then Keith then Hunk then Allura then Coran then Pidge (cause she stayed up late anyways), then the cycle would continue for however long. And they just had to hope and pray they wouldn't get attacked in the meantime. 

 

****

 

     Seconds to minutes, minutes to hours, and hours to days. 4 days passed with no movement, until suddenly during Allura’s shift Altheda’s eyes stopped glowing.

“He is waking up!” She exclaimed. Allura slammed her hand on the button and alarms began blaring. The Menderaxe’s eyes soon continued glowing as she continued healing, pouring in more energy than ever before. Everyone arrived quickly, gathering around Lance and Altheda, hope glimmering in their eyes. Hunk was glancing at Shiro and Keith every now and then, trying to decipher what they were going to do when the blue boy woke up.

 

     This was it, Shiro thought. Lance was going to wake up, and Shiro was going to pat him on the back, hug him, thank him for saving his life and tell him how much he appreciates him.

 

     This was it, Keith thought. Lance was going to wake up, and Keith was going to grab his beautiful face, look into his beautiful blue eyes, tell him he loved him, and kiss him till he couldn't take it anymore. 

 

     Suddenly there was a big burst of blue light and Altheda and Lance began floating inches above the ground. There was another intense burst of light, making everyone shield their eyes. After a moment the two floated back to the ground, Altheda holding Lance carefully in her arms, studying his face, hoping it worked all the way. Then those beautiful baby blues began fluttering open.

 

“Huh… Wh-.. Who are you..? Where am I..?” Lance mumbled groggily. 

“I am Altheda, and you are right here in my embrace~” the Menderaxe said flirtingly. Shiro’s jaw dropped and Keith inhaled his own saliva, choking himself. After a tick, a blush spread across Lance’s cheeks, and he grinned the biggest grin he'd ever grinned in his entire life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tune in next time for jealous gays!


	4. Jealous Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith VS Shiro, fighting for the luxurious prize: Lance McClain (that you'd be lucky to get), FIGHT! Feat. an understanding alien girl.

     Keith crushed the can in his hand as he watched Lance and Altheda on the other side of the room. Turns out Lance had also nearly broken every bone in his body when the force of the beam slammed against him, so the Menderaxe was staying for a while to fix him. She had made a lot of progress, but it had taken most of her energy to put his body’s particles back together. She had healed everything except for the bones in his right leg and right arm (including fingers and toes). But while she healed him, she flirted, and Keith couldn't stand that. But Lance looked happy and he didn't want to just push Altheda away and kiss Lance with the force of one thousand suns… Right? Right…? No. He couldn't… He wouldn't do that. She was just healing him and they were just flirting, that's all. She would leave and then he'd have Lance all to himself. Shiro had picked him to stand watch, and that's what he was going to do for now. Nothing more.

 

     But Lance was an adorable blushing mess. He was normally the one flirting, not getting flirted with! It felt so great but he eventually began flirting back, and it became a sort of flirt war. They were both giggling and blushing, and Lance had gotten the upper hand with all the pickup lines he knew. 

“Oh, goodness, shut up,” Altheda giggled. 

“You gotta make me, baby,” Lance said smoothly.

“Is that a challenge?” She questioned. 

“Heck yeah it i-” Lance was cut off when Altheda pressed her lips against Lance’s, placing her hand gingerly on his cheek.

 

     Keith’s pupils shrunk and it felt like every muscle he had tensed. To his right he heard something drop, and when he looked he saw Shiro and a now empty cup on the ground by his feet. His jaw dropped and a blush spread across his face. He looked over at Keith who really wanted to punch something.. Or someone. But that would have to wait, because apparently the lovebirds hadn't noticed Shiro and Keith standing there, and were beginning to engage in a passionate make out session. They were now lying down, the back of the couch they were on blocking them from view. 

 

     Keith walked over to it and peered over the side, glaring down at Lance from above Altheda (who had ended up on top of the blue boy). Lance’s eyes were closed, but when they fluttered open for a moment the first thing he saw was Keith’s angry face, making him pull away from the kiss and scream. Altheda sat up quickly, obviously startled.

“Keith!!! What the heck!!” Lance exclaimed, sitting up. Lance was ‘what the heck’ing him?? He was the one kissing some random girl after he confessed to Keith! 

“I- I was just-”

“No way. No freaking way. Come on, Altheda, let's go somewhere else.” Lance said, not letting Keith make any excuses. The Menderaxe nodded and picked him up, since he still couldn't walk and they didn't really have any crutches. Besides, Altheda was definitely strong enough. 

 

     He wrapped his arms around her neck as they walked out of the room.

“Where should we go?” She asked.

“Let's go to the kitchen.. We’ll get a snack or something.” Lance said, and then the door closed, and they were gone. 

 

“Keith, I think I'm gay,” Shiro blurted. The red paladin’s eyebrows raised. 

“What??” 

“I think I'm gay for Lance.” Shiro looked like he had had the greatest epiphany of his entire life. 

“ _ I’M  _ the one who’s gay for Lance!” Keith exclaimed, marching over to Shiro and trying to look intimidating. Shiro snapped out of his trance and looked down at this kid who was trying to puff his chest out. 

“Well it doesn't really look like Lance is going for you right now, huh?” Shiro fired back. Keith glared.

“Yeah? Well we’ll see about that!” Keith shouted.

“I guess we will!” Shiro yelled. Keith stormed out of the room first, then after a huff, Shiro left, passing a very confused Hunk. Oh, it was  _ on. _

 

*****

 

     Lance sat on the countertop in the kitchen, talking with Altheda as she arranged a late night snack. He swung his healed leg back and forth, his heel gently knocking against the counter. 

“Man I wonder what Keith’s deal is…” Lance wondered aloud. Altheda looked back at him from raiding the fridge-like thing.

“I think he’s jealous.” She said.

“Yeah, maybe he’s jealous that I got you first.” He said in a smooth tone and the Menderaxe chuckled.

“Maybe.” She said, but she knew better. Those two paladins were jealous of  _ her _ for getting  _ Lance. _ She saw the way they looked at the teen, even if they didn’t know it. You see, intense Menderaxe healing sessions are interesting things. Even though their physical bodies can’t see anything, they have a strange “sixth sense,” if you will. While they heal someone, they don’t want to be completely vulnerable with no vision, so they can sense everything around them. Every color, and every twitch of someone’s face. And the expression on Keith and Shiro’s faces when they were staring at Lance, thinking no one could see them, was quite something. They would start out stern, then they’d start staring at Lance, getting sadder. Then the longer they stared the bigger their range of emotions was. Sad to angry to confused to loving to lust filled then angry then sad then angry again then confused then loving… Everyone else either looked sad, bored, or concentrated. Altheda knew she shouldn’t have flirted with Lance when he woke up, but he was so cute and the opportunity was right there. And now that she got to know him, she didn’t regret it at all. He was even cuter than she had originally thought, and he was funny and flirty and actually really nice to talk to. Besides, she knew she couldn’t be with him. She’d have to go home, because her parents wouldn’t live forever and she couldn’t go on space adventures with Voltron, no matter how much she wanted to. 

     It didn’t really seem like Lance could fully grasp that right now. Maybe she should let him know before she broke his heart and abandoned him. She returned to the countertop, holding a little carton of food and setting it down. She looked at Lance (their height was almost matched as he sat on the counter) and pecked him on the lips. Man, she would miss that. 

“Lance…”

“Yeah, babe?” Lance questioned in his cute little way. Altheda smiled sadly.

“You know… We can’t be together… right?” She said hesitantly. Lance’s expression instantly fell.

“Wh.. what? Why?” 

“Because I have duties in my kingdom, and you have to save the universe.” She took his hands in hers, “but don’t get me wrong, I love you. You’re cute and funny and smart… but once I’m done healing you…” She trailed off. Tears began welling up in Lance’s eyes and he felt the bump in the back of his throat getting bigger and bigger.

“Hey, hey…” Altheda said in a comforting voice, “It’s gonna be okay… Hey, who knows, maybe one day we’ll get attacked and you can come save me.” The tears escaped his eye sockets but a smile appeared on his face as he chuckled a little.

 

“Just promise one day you’ll come back and visit me, okay?” Altheda looked into his eyes. After a moment of swallowing the rest of his tears, Lance answered.

“Okay, I prom-”

“Heeeey, Lance.” Shiro interrupted, suavely waltzing into the kitchen, not actually realizing he’d interrupted. He had changed into a tank top and done just enough burpees to get himself a little sweaty. He walked to the fridge to get himself a cool drink, “unconsciously” flexing his non-robotic arm. 

“Uh… hey, Shiro.” Lance responded, confused. Altheda couldn’t help but smile. His effort was good, but this guy really did not know how to flirt. Suddenly the futuristic door to the kitchen opened and Keith walked in, tank top clad and a little sweaty as well. When he saw Shiro he let out a cry of rage then exited again. Lance leaned over to Altheda, smirking a little.

“I think they’re trying to impress you.” He whispered, and Altheda giggled. Poor Lance. Before she left she’d definitely tell him who these guys  _ really _ had the hots for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's the best(/worst) pickup line you've ever heard?


	5. Chat 'Em Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes: Pick-up lines, gayness and napping kids!

     This week had been interesting for the whole crew aboard The Castle of the Lions, but especially Lance. Keith and Shiro had been acting weird. Whenever he and Altheda were finally alone together either Keith or Shiro would pop up and try to flirt with Altheda, or so Lance thought. One time, while Altheda was getting some serious healing on his arm done, Shiro popped in and ended up saying,

“Excuse me, but I think I dropped something… my jaw!” And after Lance raised an eyebrow and Altheda began giggling Shiro exited the room awkwardly. It was even worse with Keith.

 

     With the red paladin’s Texan accent slightly slipping through, he said,

“Are you from Tennessee? ‘Cause you’re the only Ten I see.” While they were trying to do some light training. Lance would have laughed but he didn't want to make Keith feel too bad after utterly FAILING to flirt with a pretty girl. Altheda had just smiled in sympathy, not understanding the line. That was when Lance began to think he should give Shiro and Keith flirting lessons for the future. They definitely needed it, and who knows? It might bring them closer to do something fun like that.

 

     That next day, while Lance and Altheda were chilling in the lounge with Shiro and Keith brooding in a corner or something and Pidge with her computer, Coran came and informed them that Allura had fallen ill. So while Altheda hurried to go heal her, Lance decided to take the opportunity to be Shiro and Keith’s sensei. He summoned them over, since his leg wasn't healed yet, and began.

“So I noticed you guys have been trying and utterly horribly failing to flirt with Altheda,” Lance said and the other two exchanged glances, “so I, the flirting master, have humbly decided to teach you my ways.” The blue paladin patted the seats next to him, Shiro on his left and Keith on his right. 

“Now here's an example,” the blue boy turned to Shiro and suddenly his expression looked slightly frightened and urgent, “Shiro, can you help me?? I’ve gotten lost.” A moment passed and Shiro opened his mouth to answer but Lance cut him off, “in your eyes~” With that the blue paladin looked far, far too deep into Shiro’s eyes for a blush not to appear. That line was so dumb but it was really adorable coming from Lance. 

 

“Oh! Or better yet,” he exclaimed, shoving his hand in his pocket and turning towards Keith, pulling something unseen out, “Keith, can you hold this?” He asked.

“Uhh… Yeah.” Keith responded, holding his hand out. Lance feigned like he was going to put the mysterious object in his hand, but actually intertwined his fingers with Keith’s. Lance winked again as they held hands. A blush spread across Keith’s cheeks as well and he stood up, speed walking out of the room without a word.

“Geez, what's his problem? I was only trying to help.” Lance mumbled. Shiro patted Lance’s shoulder in a comforting manner.

“I'm sure he didn't mean anything rude by that.” He said.

 

     Woah there, woah, what? Shiro was comforting him? I mean, Lance knew Shiro was a nice guy and would even comfort someone he hated if something tragic happened to them, but this wasn't tragic. Keith walking away was nothing, Lance had already brushed it off. Shiro was comforting him about something so minor? Shiro must be sick or something, maybe he should tell Altheda to heal him when she got back.

  
  


****

 

     The day that Altheda finished healing Lance had finally come. They had been able to stretch it out to two weeks so they could spend as much time with each other, but nothing can last forever. They landed the castle and the lovebirds exited. Then with one last hug, kiss and exchange of sweet words, Lance boarded again and the castle took off as he watched Altheda return to her own castle.  Lance went and sat in the corner of the couch in the lounge, hugging his knees, as the ship flew through a wormhole to their next destination. Apparently Zarkon had a son, and so they had begun planning their next mission. 

 

     Shiro ensured phase one of the plan was put into action, then hurried to find Lance before Keith did. When he entered the Lounge, Lance didn’t even look up at him. He went and sat down next to the blue boy, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him against him in a slight hug. Lance suddenly felt a blush rising to his cheeks, and he tried with all his might to push it back down. 

“Hey, Lance…” Shiro said in a calm and consoling voice, “I know you really liked Altheda. She was very sweet, and it’s sad it would never work out… But I know you can get through this. You’re strong and cute and…” Shiro cut himself off instantly. He glanced at Lance who now had no hope of getting rid of his blush. Shiro continued.

“I know you can find someone right for you.” He said as Lance looked over at him. The blue paladin’s pupils were big, and his mouth was slightly ajar. The two locked eyes for a moment, seemingly getting closer by the second, then the door slid open loudly.

“HEY!” Keith shouted, momentarily filled with anger, “Uh. There’s something happening in the control room. You should check it out. It’s weird.” 

Shiro let out a slight sigh and stood up, glancing down at Lance who had begun hugging his knees again.

“Alright, I’ll go see what’s up.” He said walking over to Keith and grabbing ahold of his arm, “I’m probably gonna need your help.” 

“Wh- hey!” Keith exclaimed as Shiro dragged him out of the room. Lance sighed. Of course, Shiro picking Keith over Lance. Again. Forever and always. 

 

     After a few moments he got up, making his way back to his room in a sulky manner. He was going so slow that it was really easy for something to slip over his head and something else cuff his hands together. He let out a scream and a cry for help, struggling with all his might. And apparently his might was enough to make his captor have to knock him out. Something collided with his head and Lance let out another weak exclamation as his eyes shut and his body went limp. 

 

     Meanwhile, on the main deck, almost the whole crew was watching every screen in the area glitch and go haywire. 

“Oh, you weren't kidding.” Shiro said, walking over to Coran and Allura, “what's going on?”

“We don't know for sure, it could be a major glitch in the system, a virus or someone could be scrambling us on purpose.” Coran answered.

“Can you fix it?” Shiro asked.

“We’re trying.” The mustached man replied.

“Do all that you can.” Shiro said. Pidge had been typing away on her laptop with Hunk by her side, then he gasped and she abruptly stopped.

“Hey, I think I can get us back online!” And with a few more taps the screens stopped glitching. Then suddenly alarms began blaring and the words “INTRUDER ALERT” began flashing on the screen. 

“Princess look!” Coran exclaimed, then changed the screens so they were looking outside of the castle. 

 

     Everyone watched as a small, black and purple fighter switched into hyperdrive and zoomed away. Coran pulled up a view of the hangars, and all of the Lions were still there. He checked and made sure all of the systems were online. What could this intruder possibly have wanted? 

“I don’t understand, anything that could have possibly been considered of value is still here. What did they want?” Allura wondered aloud. Suddenly it hit Keith like a ton of bricks.

“Where’s Lance?” He questioned, sounding frantic. 

“Everyone, split up and start searching the castle.” Shiro comanded.

“I’ll try and run a scan of the castle to see if I can find him anywhere!” Coran added, getting to work. Shiro nodded.

“Good idea.” He said, then was the first to leave the room, followed closely by Keith. After half a varga everyone returned to the main deck, all reporting that they hadn’t seen any sign of Lance. Sadly, Coran said the same. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took me so long, still trying to recover from season three. ;-;


	6. Beauty and the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therapy, flirting, and freaking out included!

Lance’s eyes opened slowly, but it didn't do him much good since all he could see were black and purple blurs. His head throbbed like never before, it felt like someone had taken a hardcover copy of a history book and hit him square on the head with it. As his vision started to clear he sat up… Or at least he tried to. He soon realized his wrists were tied, along with knees and his ankles. He then began panicking, his breathing speeding up and struggling an obsessive amount. All he managed to do was to roll more onto his front.

 

Only a few minutes passed before the blue paladin heard the clinking of what he assumed were heels on metal. Hey, maybe a hot alien babe had kidnapped him. That wouldn't be so bad… Right??

 

In his current position, the only thing he could see when his captor arrived were their boots. They were black and purple, but not exactly the heels he'd imagined. Suddenly there was a deep chuckle that shook Lance to the core. Okay, um, maybe the babe just had a deep voice?

 

Lance’s frantic inquiries were answered when the toe of the boot he’s seen dug into his side and pushed him over. He gazed up at his captor. For a moment Lance thought it was a babe, until he studied their features longer. The long, luscious, white hair was what had fooled him at first, but his captor had a very manly face. Long with sharp cheekbones, a perfectly carved jaw and piercing purple eyes. Not to mention purple skin and pointed ears that hinted to him being Glara. And judging by the decor and pretty much everything, Lance was 99% sure he'd been captured by the Glara. But why him? He was such an insignificant paladin.

 

Lance’s blue eyes were wide, and another chuckle escaped his captor’s lips, pointed fangs showing themselves. 

“My, you’re a pretty little thing, aren’t you?” He said with a smooth, slightly British sounding accent. 

“Wh-who are you? Where am I? Why am I here?” Lance instantly began to question, his panic still buzzing around in his stomach and chest. 

“You’re aboard my ship, and I am Prince Lotor.” He answered.

“Okay, great, Prince Lotion or whatever, why am I here??” Lance asked, trying to hide his terror under slightly witty commentary. Lotor frowned a bit at the mispronouncing of his name.

“It's  _ Lotor _ , and you’re here to help me with one step of my plan.”

“Why would I help  _ you  _ with anything?” Lance said, glaring. 

“You’re helping me right now,” Lotor said, his smirk returning, “you don't even have to do anything.” Lance put the pieces together.

“I’m bait.” He said, unable to help the horrified tone in his voice. Another chuckle escaped Lotor.

“Partly, yes. You’re a smart boy.” He said, “keep being good and I'll put you in more comfortable restraints.”

“W-well, jokes on you, cause they’ll probably just go find a new paladin… They won't even try to rescue me.. Y-you’re plan has already failed- h-HAH!” Lance suddenly felt a ball form in the back of his throat. Why was he getting so emotional, what was he even saying? Surely something to throw Lotor off, right? The paladin's of Voltron would come rescue him.. Right? He didn’t actually believe they didn’t care about him… Right..?

 

Tears brimmed his eyes and he stared up at Lotor with a confident face and a wobbling grin. To Lance’s enormous surprise, Lotor didn't look angry or even smug, he looked… Concerned. 

  
  


****

 

The rest of the quintant had gone.. Really not as how either Lance or Lotor had expected. Lotor really wasn't that bad of a guy, he was just on the wrong side, Lance thought. He had a group of badass Women that he not only commanded but  _ respected. _ And for hours the Prince had been comforting Lance. 

 

Lotor had seen the watery puppy dog eyes and something in him just twisted. He  _ couldn’t bare it _ . He had sat Lance up on a chair and sat next to him, finding out that the boy felt unappreciated by his own team. Lotor worked so well with his own team that he could barely imagine it. Out of all the paladins, Lotor had just happened to snatch the one that  _ really _ needed a therapist. He felt way more guilty about his plan than he'd ever in his wildest dreams think he'd be. 

 

After talking with Lance through it all, he had finally convinced the team that maybe his team really did need him. Of course, first off the Paladins couldn't form Voltron without him, (part one of Lotor’s plan). He got to know about Lance and Hunk’s previous friendship, and explained to Lance that even if no one else wanted to get him, Hunk would surely come after him. And then Lotor got wind of the “weird flirting” that Lance had been enduring, and after explaining what he knew about Shiro Keith personality wise, Lotor had an interesting hypothesis…

  
  


*****

 

Meanwhile, Keith was freaking the FUCK OUT. They had set scanners and a couple weird little robots out but they still had no clue of where Lance had gone. Keith was supposed to be confessing his love to the blue paladin, not scouring the galaxy for him! Dumb Lance, always getting kidnapped!... Well, okay, maybe he didn't get kidnapped a lot (that was Shiro’s thing), but he was still getting himself into dangerous situations and it was making Keith crazy! He wanted to look into Lance’s blue eyes, and hold his probably soft, tan hands. And don't even get Keith started on Lance’s lips.

 

Shiro was having different feelings. He had been extra tense and extra jumpy, while Keith had been pissed to the extreme at everything that breathed, and even things that didn't breathe. He was really worried about Lance, especially cause he was pretty sure it was the Galra who got him, and Shiro knew what it was like to be captured by the Galra… The thought of Lance strapped down to those tables, half conscious, as the Druids leaned over him clutching assorted tools… The thought of seeing Lance with a robot arm just like his… Let's just say Shiro had had way too many panic attacks within the past 7 hours. 

 

But then finally, Pidge got ahold of a piece of tracker-like technology in Lance’s phone. Pidge refused to tell anyone why she had access to Lance’s phone, but people were too grateful to really question it much. But to Shiro’s great, great dismay, Lance indeed was aboard a Galra ship. His previous thoughts made him extra loud and commanding, and within minutes the castle was through a wormhole. 

 

But as they approached, they saw the Glara ship go into hyper speed and it was gone in the blink of an eye. Shiro let out a noise that was near indescribable. It was something of a grunt and a cry of terror. Keith’s mouth hung open in a silent scream. Hunk stared out into the open void of space, tears pricking his eyes. Allura let out a huff of anger.

“Pidge, get back on your computer and track them again. Meanwhile, me and Coran will try and find a way to make our ship more stealthy.” Allura said, stomping out of the room with Coran in tow. Pidge got to work, Hunk went to the kitchen, Keith went to the training room cause he need to punch some things, and Shiro stayed with Pidge. 

  
  


****

 

Lance could hardly believe his eyes when the Castle appeared in the ship’s monitor. But Lotor had commanded them to go into hyperspeed. Lance struggled against his bonds, but before long the Galran ship was gone and very, very, very far away from the Altean Castle. He stared at Lotor, remembering this really wasn’t someone who he should trust. Lotor just had a grin on his face as he stood up, walking away and commanding one of his lovely ladies to bring Lance to his ‘quarters.’ Lotor said some weird name, Zethrid or something. 

 

The beefiest gal Lance had ever seen strolled over and scooped him up into her arms bridal style. Lance could see a cute, pink Alien girl with a long… Something attached to her head giggle at him as he left the room. He looked up at this ‘Zethrid’ gal, and Lance being his adorable self, could help but flirt with a hot Alien gal.

“Wow, you’re really strong…” Lance said in awe. He saw the corner of her lips twitch up in a little, proud smirk, but she said nothing. 

“I wonder if you could show me just how strong you  _ really _ are~?” He questioned flirtingly. Zethrid glanced down at Lance, and he could feel her grip around him tighten for a moment. Her gaze flickered back to the hallway in front of her, and she finally said something.

“Sometime.” Lance heard her mumble. His cheeks burned red, and he felt some joy finally. He was on fire! Damn, he had mad game.

 

Eventually Zethrid stepped through a sliding door and entered a very nice room with Lance. It wasn’t at all a prison cell, but with how he had been treated so far, these guys didn't really seem like the “torture you till you talk” kind of guys. There was a large bed with a canopy in the center of the room, along with what he was pretty sure a walk in closet, a dresser, a table with a couple chairs, something that looked like a TV, and bookshelf and the entrance to a bathroom. He was set down on the bed and his bonds were removed. 

 

“There is clothing in there,” Zethrid pointed to the dresser, “change into it and soon someone will come to retrieve you for the feast. If you do not change willingly, you will be forced.” She said, and not in a flirty way, as she cracked her knuckles. Lance nodded and Zethrid strode out of the room, the door clanging shut behind her.

“Wow, what is this, beauty and the beast?” Lance mumbled as he got up to take a look at his new outfit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out! I went on vacay then school started and it took forever to finish writing. But here it is! Alright, y'all, who's your favorite of Lotor's Galra Gals?? I think you can tell who mine is ;^0


	7. Comforting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor is very passionate about what he thinks is right... and he's also probably kind of kinky.

The outfit Lance found inside the dresser was not what he was expecting. Or, maybe, Lance wasn't the prisoner they’d been expecting to get. Lance was pretty sure they’d been expecting to snatch Allura, as he looked at the purple and gold skirt that wouldn’t even go past his thighs. There was also a… Shirt? In the drawer. It was like a tank top on steroids. The cloth covered his pecs, but the rest of the item was straps that wrapped around his torso and upper arms. It too was purple and gold, with an assortment of jewels along every other strap. It looked really cool, but it was definitely not made to be worn by people with Lance’s body type. 

 

But Lance didn’t want to be Belle from beauty and the beast and refuse to have dinner with his captor, because he didn't like the thought of a beast rampaging around and kicking down the door and probably doing something to Lance in a fit of rage. So, he put on the outfit, with some difficulty. He walked over to a fancy mirror nearby to look at the outfit on him. 

 

It was skimpy, but it fit horrifyingly well. His body type seemed to not actually matter, as the material hugged his body perfectly. He adjusted the skirt then continued to look around the room. There were basic toiletries in the bathroom, along with some beauty products. Hairbrush, toothbrush and toothpaste, a couple face masks, some lotions and other things with labels that were in Galran. Of course that guy would have some great products. His hair was luscious! He’d have to remind himself to ask what products he used…

 

All too soon the door slid open again, revealing that cute, pink alien he saw earlier. Her eyes scanned his figure as a smile stretched across her face. His blush resurfaced as he remembered what he was wearing. 

“It’s time for the feast! Come with me,” she said, beckoning for him to follow. Lance slowly got up from the bed, where he had been sitting, and walked across the room to the alien. She was a little taller than him, and a bit lanky, but she was still very beautiful. She was less intimidating than Zethrid, but he could definitely tell she could snap his neck if she really wanted to. 

 

As they walked down the corridor, Lance could feel her eyes on him nearly the whole time. He felt like she was silently flirting with him, but two could play at that game. Summoning his courage, Lance tried to relax and put a slight sway in his step. He glanced over at the pink alien, putting a small smirk on his lips. “You know..” He said, voice wavering a bit, “I’ve seen a lot of cute girls throughout the Galaxy, but none quite as pretty as you.” He winked at her, and she giggled. The noise made Lance relax. She wasn't going to snap his neck. But really, he shouldn't have thought she would. If anyone would snap his neck, it would have been Zethrid, he thought. 

 

“I’m Ezor, what’s your name?” She asked, putting a hand on her hip as they walked.

“That’s a beautiful name… And I’m Lance, but you can call me the guy of your dreams.” He said smoothly. Okay, not his greatest line, but judging by Ezor’s second giggle it wasn't his worst either. 

 

Soon Ezor pushed open a set of giant doors and shooed Lance inside first. Lotor sat at the head of the long table in the middle of the room, no longer wearing his uniform. He wore an outfit with a similar color scheme to Lance’s, but it was more casual. A white, button up shirt with a dark purple best that had jewels and intricate designs in gold on it. Lotor pulled out the seat next to him, beckoning to Lance. After a moment of hesitation, Ezor shoved him and he stumbled forward, barely keeping his balance. She was strong, and Lance got the message. He walked across the room, the silence nearly choking him. 

 

He sat down on the cushioned, velvet chair, pulling the skirt down as far as he could get it to go. He looked up at Lotor, who smiled at him. It was a sneaky, cunning, yet kind smile. Lance didn't like it. Lotor then looked over at Ezor, who was still standing in the hallway.

“Ezor, please retrieve the others. The food will arrive in a moment.” He said, his voice nearly making Lance squirm. It was unsettling. Ezor shouted a cheery, “yes sir!” And strode away. 

 

Lance chanced a glance at Lotor and instantly regretted it, the purple eyes pierced his very soul. 

“Uh, what others?” Lance questioned.

“My generals, of course. And I see you’ve taken a liking to Zethrid… You should be careful around her, you know.” Lotor said, smirking. Lance’s cheeks heated up. How did he know he flirted with Zethrid? Did she tell him? 

 

Finally, to break the awkward silence, the cooks brought out food. A  _ lot _ of food. The general ladies followed soon after. They all wore casual but nice clothing, except the one with the cat. She didn't change. And speaking of her, that cat was always really close to Lance, prowling around his chair and on the shelves behind him. After they got some food they began talking. He learned he one with the cat was Narti and the other girl, the one that had a similar emo demeanor to Keith was Acxa. 

 

The food was also really good, but Lance was so nervous he could barely eat. Despite Lotor’s best efforts to make him comfortable, Lance’s stomach was still twisted in knots. First of all, he was wearing a skirt. Second of all, everyone was staring at him, even as they chewed. They barely looked away to scoop food onto their utensils. Everything seemed to be setting in as Lance stared at the purple table cloth. He'd just been kidnapped by one of their greatest enemies, and he was wearing the skimpiest outfit Lance has ever seen. Not to mention, he'd been in space for months, and he was missing his mom’s hugs and his family and garlic knots… 

 

Before Lance knew it, tears were welling up in his eyes. He heard the clink of Lotor’s silverware on his his plate, and suddenly felt a slender finger under his chin, tilting his head up. He was looking into concerned, purple eyes. 

“Come here, sit on my lap,” Lotor said, scooting his chair back and patting his legs. A shiver went down Lance’s spine. Lotor had said it in a way that sounded like Lance had a choice, but with a glance at the others around the table, he knew he didn't have a choice. 

 

Hesitantly, and choking back tears, the blue paladin stood and walked over to the Prince. He shakily sat on his lap, barely putting any weight on Lotor. The white haired man just chuckled, turning Lance so he was straddling his lap, giving the boy no choice but to actually sit down on him. Lotor wrapped his arms around him, pulling Lance so his head was resting on the Prince’s shoulder. He gently rubbed Lance’s back, tracing along the many straps that Criss crossed over each other. 

 

The comforting action seemed to trigger something in Lance, and tears began rolling down his cheeks. He felt so pathetic, but Lotor kept rubbing his back gently and whispering words of comfort into his ear. Aside from sadness, Lance felt very strange. No one on his team had ever shown this much compassion to him, not even Hunk. No one outside of his family had ever held him like this, or comforted him like Lotor was doing now. And this guy was supposed to be Lance’s greatest enemy! He was supposed to hate him! But now, Lance didn't think he could ever hate Lotor… Well, unless he made him wear more outfits like this. 

 

Lance’s once erratic sobs became more controllable now. He was calming down, feeling relaxed but worn out in Lotor’s embrace. He straightened his back a bit, looking at the dark patch on Lotor’s shirt that was caused by Lance’s tears. He opened his mouth, about to ask Lotor why he was being so kind to him, when the whole ship shook. Lance and Lotor were knocked forward into the table, the prince narrowly catching himself before he crushed the boy. The edge of the table dug painfully into Lance’s back before Lotor suddenly scooped him up in his arms, running out of the dining room, the generals following suit.

 

They ran back to the main control room, and on the monitor Lance was surprised and excited to see 4 giant, robotic lions zooming around. Lotor placed Lance down on his cushioned seat before rushing to the control panels. The generals all got in their positions, kicking out some robotic drones who had been maintaining the ship. 

“Fire the blasters,” Lotor commanded, “drive them to the back entrance then let them be, but act like you’re still trying to attack. I want a word with these paladins of Voltron.” 

 

As everyone was busy, Lance slipped off his chair as silently as he could, but suddenly Zethrid turned and shot him a warning glare. He obediently sat back down. He watched the green and yellow lions zooming around before the view on the monitor switched to the back of the ship, where the red and black lions were slowing to a stop in where they thought the blind spot was. Lotor looked satisfied and turned back to Lance, wearing an expression the boy could not identify. 

“Keep those other two busy,” He said, picking Lance up again and striding out of the room.

 

“Where… Where are we going..?” Lance asked, his whole body shaking. 

“To see your.. Buddies.” Lotor said. Lance thought he detected a smirk amongst the unknown emotion displayed on the prince’s face. 

 

They walked down corridor after corridor, before entering a large room, that looked like it was used for storage. In the center of this room, stood Shiro and Keith, bayard in hand and robot arm activated. Lance was startled as he saw their expressions. He had never seen them so angry before, even Keith, and that was saying something. Lance suddenly remembered what he was wearing and that he was being carried, and suddenly a blush spread across his cheeks. Oh, great, he looked pathetic. Shiro and Keith really didn't need to see him like this.

  
  
  


As Shiro and Keith heard a door slide open, they spun around, Keith getting his bayard and Shiro activating his hand. What they saw, was unexpected. A tall, purple man was cradling Lance, who was dressed in something skimpy, in his arms. The only thing going through he two Paladins’ minds was…  _ How dare he _ . How dare he do that to Lance, no matter how cute he looked in that outfit. How dare he touch him, and hold him like that! 

 

The man walked closer to Shiro and Keith, Lance hiding his blushing face in his chest. Then the man gently set Lance down, letting him stand on his own. On reflex the blue paladin pulled the skirt down. How great was it that two of his biggest crushes ever were staring at him while he wore a skirt and a suggestive tank top.. Thing. 

 

And then Lotor stepped between them, pulling a sword from a sheath, Lance standing flabbergasted behind him and the other two paladin's standing angry and confused before him. Then Lotor spoke, accusation lacing his words. 

 

“Do you realize what you’re missing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I hope you liked this chapter! You should follow me on Instagram @onward_doggo  
> I post responses to comments in my story, when I update my fanfics, and I also post art! There's a picture of Altheda in there somewhere! ;)  
> Also, what's your favorite candy, and why?


	8. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yes! Ugh, finally."

Keith made the first move, of course, anger fueling him to lunge forward at Lotor. Their blades clashed magnificently, sparks flying. Lance was frozen in place as he saw the glint of fury in Keith’s eyes. Lotor and Keith fell into a pattern, swinging swords and clashing them together, and Lotor’s smirk grew wide. The prince had finally found a worthy opponent. Or so he thought, until he was able to knock Keith off his feet with too much ease. The red paladin’s head hit the floor with a crack, and he stopped moving.

Shiro leaped over his friend, rapidly swinging his glowing hand at Lotor, who blocked each blow he tried to land. Shiro did succeed in getting the Prince away from Lance, though. Said frazzled boy slid over to Keith and quickly checked his pulse. He had a heartbeat and he was still breathing. Lance carefully lifted Keith’s head, inspecting it for harm. Luckily he wasn't bleeding, but when he woke up he’d probably have a wicked headache and a concussion. Lance looked back over at the two men battling, and couldn't help but blush as he thought of who they were fighting for… Him. They were fighting for him.

The two men brawling got to a point where Shiro’s hand was pressing hard against Lotor’s blade and their faces were only a foot apart.   
“Why did you do this? Why did you take Lance??” Shiro growled out.   
“Well,” Lotor said with a grunt, pushing Shiro back, then clashing his weapon against the paladin’s again a few times. They ended up standing a few meters apart, and Lotor pointed his blade at Shiro.   
“If you cannot appreciate your blue paladin, then I will!” The prince shouted.   
“What are you talking about?” Shiro questioned, panting. Lotor lowered the blade to his side with a swish.  
“We’ve had time to talk. I know what you two are like, and how you treat Lance. I know what he goes through on a daily basis now, and Voltron doesn't deserve him.” Lotor explained. Shiro glared at him, feeling guilt twist in his stomach again. “At first my plan was just to take him so you couldn't form Voltron for a while… But I think now, he is worthy of being one of my generals. He’s talented, strong, intelligent and not to mention attractive.”

As Lotor’s voice echoed to the other side of the room, Lance’s blush darkened. Did Lotor really think that? As much as Lance hated it, being one of Lotor’s generals was really tempting. He'd be treated with respect, he’d feel useful, he’d never have to fight for anyone’s attention, and he’d be with a bunch of pretty girls and a hot guy. But then another clash of weapons pulled Lance from his thoughts.

“You’re right. Lance is talented, strong, intelligent and very, very attractive,” Shiro said, swinging his hand and finally knocking Lotor’s blade out of his hands, “but he’s better than you. He’s such a good person, he’d do anything for the one’s he loves, and he’s a protector of the universe. A paladin of Voltron. A part of our team. And if you think we’re losing him to you, you’ve got another thing coming.”

That’s right, Lance thought, his job was to protect the universe. He wasn't going to trade that for being respected while he destroyed the universe.

Lotor glared at the paladins, his perfect plan crumbling before his eyes. He glanced at his sword that lay on the floor, suddenly lunging for it. Before Lance even knew what he was doing, he grabbed Keith’s bayard. It swiftly transformed into his gun, and he shot Lotor’s sword away with perfect aim. He then shot Lotor’s leg. The prince let out a cry of pain, gripping his wound. Suddenly there were voices outside the doors, and Lance realized their only enemy wasn't Lotor.

“Quick, we have to get out of here!” Lance shouted, picking Keith up. Shiro ran over and helped Lance with Keith as they ran to the Lions. They heard voices behind them and footsteps on the hard ground. When they got to the lions, they paused. Keith was passed out, he couldn't pilot red. But then it hit Lance. If he had been able to change Keith’s bayard, he might be able to convince Red to let him pilot it. Shiro watched Lance carry Keith into the red lion, and understood what he was trying to do. They didn't have much other choice, so Shiro quickly got into the black lion.

Lance set Keith down on the floor gently, sitting on the chair and gripping the controls.   
“Okay, girl, come on. We really need to get out of here. Keith’s hurt and some not-so-fun-to-fight people are after us.” He said. Suddenly he heard a roar in his mind, and the lion pulsed with energy, filling him with determination.   
“You okay, Lance?” He heard Shiro question.  
“I’m fantastic,” Lance replied with a grin, “let’s get out of here.”

The red and Black lions took off, zooming back around the Galran ship and past the Green and Yellow lions.  
“We’ve got Lance, let’s go!” Shiro said. Pidge and Hunk let out cries of happiness and relief as the lions hurried back to the castle. As soon as he lions were in the hangars, the giant Altean ship floated through a wormhole and was out of sight.

Shiro hurried out of his lion, running to the red lion’s hangar, and watching Lance carry Keith out. Pidge and Hunk came to the hangar too, rushing over to Lance.  
“Nice outfit, Lance,” Pidge said.  
“It’s better than anything you own,” Lance fired back with a slight grin, “but we need to get Keith to a pod.”

The others agreed with him and they helped bring him to where Allura and Coran were waiting. They got the red paladin in a healing pod and all relaxed as Coran told them he'd be fine. Then everyone’s attention snapped to Lance, and questions began shooting at the boy from every direction.   
“Hey, hey, hey!” Lance shouted, shutting everyone up, “one question at a time.” He said with a chuckle, but it was obvious he was very tired.   
“Are you okay?” Hunk asked first, “did he hurt you? Did he do anything to you?”  
“Relax, buddy, I'm fine. We actually talked for a while and… Lotor’s not actually that bad of a guy. He's just on the wrong side.” Lance answered.  
“Why are you wearing a skirt?” Pidge asked bluntly. Lance realized he was still wearing the skimpy outfit and laughed.  
“Honestly, I don’t know. I think they were expecting Allura and didn't bother to change the outfit.” He said. Shiro fully noticed the outfit now that it was brought up. Damn, did that look way too good on him. The way the skirt only went halfway up his thighs, and the way the straps wrapped around his slender form was sinful. Shiro had to quickly avert his eyes from the clothing, but he ended up staring into the ocean that was Lance’s eyes.

The blue paladin’s breath hitched as Shiro made eye contact with him after kind of obviously checking him out.   
“U-uh, I'm gonna go change.. And take a nap..” Lance said, “wake me up when Keith wakes up.” The boy speed walked out of the room, pretending not to notice the feeling of Shiro’s eyes on his ass. But, boy, did he notice. He was glad he was facing away from everyone, because his cheeks were so hot they felt like they were on fire.

*****

It wasn't long before Keith woke up, stumbling out of the pod, momentarily wondering where Lotor was. Then he realized he was back at the castle when he felt Shiro’s strong arms grab him and hold him steady. As his head started to clear, he looked up at Shiro.  
“Where’s Lance?” He asked.   
“In his room.” Shiro answered.  
“We should go check on him, but we need to talk on the way.” Keith said, and Shiro nodded as they started down the hallway.

The paused a couple times to discuss some things, but by the time they reached Lance’s room they had sorted it out.

Shiro knocked on the door, and soon it opened, revealing Lance clad in his blue boxers, gray shirt and his jacket. He perked up as he realized who it was.  
“Oh, uh, hey guys. What’s up?” He asked.   
“Hey, we wanna talk, can we come in?” Shiro questioned. Lance raised and eyebrow and nodded, stepping aside to let them in. Lance sat on his bed as the door slid shut behind the black haired men.   
“So, Lance, after all these recent events, me and Keith have both realized something.” Shiro said, looking at Keith for a moment.   
“We love you, Lance.” Keith said.  
“And more than in a friendly way.” Shiro added.

Lance felt air get stuck in his throat, and it felt like everything paused for a moment. As Lance did nothing but let his mouth hang open, they continued.  
“So, we want to give you some choices.”   
“You can choose, neither of us, one of us, or both of us.” Keith said.

Lance had tried so hard to push down his feelings for Keith and Shiro, and it had been easy when he'd been with Altheda. But now, his love for them bubbled back up stronger than ever, and Lance heard himself blurting out words before he even knew what he was doing.  
“Both of you.”  
After he said it he reassured himself in his mind. Of course he’d choose both of them. He'd had ginormous crushes on them both since forever, and he'd never be able to pick a favorite. Also the looks of Shiro and Keith’s faces were enough to make Lance feel confident about any decision. They looked purely joyful.

As if on instinct, the two joined Lance on the bed, each pressing a kiss to his cheek. Lance turned his head to each side, giving both boys a cheeky peck on the lips. Suddenly Lance was pushed back onto the bed, and a pair of lips smashed into his own, and another pair of lips latched onto his neck. The blue paladin found himself gripping at Keith’s jacket, and clawing at Shiro’s vest. After all this time of pining, flirting, repressing feelings and gazing from afar, they were in each other's arms, and it felt so right.

Suddenly the door slid open revealing Pidge.  
“Hey, dinner-” She cut herself off as she looked at the three tangled males on the bed. “Yes! Ugh, finally.” She said, then left again, the door sliding shut. Well, the team knew now.

The three couldn't help but laugh a little at that, their joy and excitement making it impossible not to. They continued to lay on the bed and cuddle, getting even more tangled in each other's embraces.

Finally, Shiro and Keith had realized what they’d been missing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! I had so much fun writing it.  
> I'll be starting another fanfic soon probably, so follow me on Instagram to know when I post the first chapter! @onward_doggo
> 
> Also, let me know if I should do a smut continuation of this.


	9. The Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read at your own discretion! There's some hardcore and kinky stuff here! Be warned!  
> It has nothing to do with the plot so you don't have to read it if you don't want to.

Dinner had been great. Hunk's celebratory food was absolutely delicious, even with funky space ingredients. The team talked a little about Shiro, Keith and Lance's new relationship. They didn't ask too many questions, but now they knew enough to know that the three of them were a thing.

Once they were done eating, the three boys headed to Lance's room, and the boy thought he might have a heart attack. The red and black paladins teased him the whole way there! Little pecks on his neck and cheek and lips, pinches and pats and squeezes to his butt. Lance's face was on fire, but he was loving every second of it. The blue paladin always thought he'd be a top, but these black haired boys were proving him very wrong.

Once in Lance's room, the older boys attacked, Shiro behind Lance and latching onto his neck and Keith kissing the blue paladin passionately. He couldn't get enough of Lance's lips. They eventually migrated to the bed and flopped onto it, continuing to make a Lance sandwich.

Shirts were quickly discarded and Lance couldn't hold in his noises anymore, little whimpers escaping him as Keith sucked and played with his nipples, and Shiro gave him hickeys all over the back of his neck and shoulders. Lance tangled a hand in each of the boy's hair, reaching forward for Keith's and backwards for Shiro's.

Keith's lips started traveling down Lance's subtle 6-pack, reaching his v-line above the band of his boxers. Keith and Shiro kicked their own pants off, then Keith uttered a command.  
"Hold him," he said, low and gruff. Shiro reached and grabbed both of Lance's hands, entertaining their fingers and holding Lance's arms above his head. Lance had never been so turned on in his entire life.

Keith slipped off Lance's boxers, watching his slender but impressive length spring out. The blue paladin's heavy breathing hitched as the red paladin dragged his tongue up the underside. He circled the tip then, without warning, engulfed Lance's whole member in his mouth. The Cuban boy writhed in Shiro and Keith's hold, this kind of sensation new to him. Sure he'd jerked off before, but this was his first blowjob

Keith used his hands to pin Lance's long legs down and keep his hips from moving. Now all Lance could do was feel the sensations and it was really hot, light moans and gasps leaving his lips. Shiro began gently and lovingly pecking the side of Lance's neck as Keith pulled off his member with a slight pop. The red paladin got up and reached for a side table's drawer, pulling out a bottle of alien lube he'd (embarrassedly) gotten from Coran and may or may not have placed here earlier.

Keith squirted some of the lube on his fingers while Shiro and Lance were twisted, kissing each other. The red paladin was suddenly surprised as his fingers tingles slightly. He curiously rubbed a lube covered finger with his free hand and nearly jumped. The nerves were suddenly super duper sensitive! Keith then grinned... What would this feel like inside of poor, poor Lance?

Keith gently prodded at Lance's puckered hole then stuck one finger inside. Not a moment passed before the blue paladin gasped, his back arching.  
"O-oh.. Oh my G-God.. Keith.. Keith what is that? Why is it so.. Oh.. M-.." Lance stuttered.  
"It's Alien lube. Seems like it makes the nerves it touches much mores sensitive..." Keith responded, his grin widening as just these mere words made Lance mewl in pleasure.

Keith began slowly moving his finger in and out of Lance, and the boy couldn't even hope to hold in his noises. Gasps, pants, mewls and moans tumbled from his lips as Keith slowly inserted another finger. Shiro suddenly bit down on a sensitive spot on Lance's neck, making him whine and mewl as the man let go of one of the boy's hands, trailing it down and playing with one of his nipples.

Keith began stretching Lance out, scissoring him with the two fingers.   
"I-I'm.. Getting... C-close.." Lance managed to get out, a furious blush spread across his tan cheeks. Shiro smirked against Lance's neck, bringing his mechanical hand down and wrapping it around the blue paladin's length, squeezing.  
"Not yet..." Shiro said, low and quiet into Lance's ear, delighting at the shiver that went up the boy's spine.

Keith soon added a third finger, stretching him even more. Shiro and Keith weren't going to enter at the same time today, but that didn't mean Lance would catch a break. After Keith thought Lance was sufficiently stretched, the red paladin purposefully found the blue's prostate and got the special lube all over it, his heart racing at the moans that came from Lance.

Keith then pulled his fingers out, Lance whimpering slightly. The red paladin chucked his own boxers, got some more lube and, a little uncertainly, lathered it along his own length. He gasped as the tingling covered his own now extra sensitive shaft. This was going to be interesting.

Keith lined up at Lance's hole and pressed in, not getting far before both he and Lance erupted into mewls. Shiro thought he might have a heart attack with these two beautiful boys above him, moaning and panting. After a moment of recovery, Keith continued pushing in. The red paladin couldn't find it in himself to care about the lewd, high pitched moans he was making now. Lance was so tight and hot and Keith was overly sensitive- holy shit.

Eventually Keith got all the way in, and the younger boys were absolute messes. Lance had one hand tangled back in Shiro's hair and the other was reaching for Keith. The red paladin shifted forward, hovering more directly over Lance and Shiro so the blue paladin could wrap an arm around one of his new lovers.

This would be quick, because both Keith and Lance were overwhelmed with pleasure. The red paladin slowly began thrusting, the oversensitiveness of his shaft causing him to whimper and moan along with Lance. Keith soon sped up and unexpectedly found Lance's prostate again, making the poor boy practically scream with pleasure. Tears pricked Lance's eyes, making the baby blues shiny and glossy as they looked up at Keith, who increased his speed. Yeah, Keith wasn't gonna last long. At all.

"Sh-shiro.." Keith grunted between moans, quickly approaching his end, "let him go.." Shiro did as asked, letting go of Lance's shaft. With two more direct thrusts into Lance's prostate, the red and blue paladin's unraveled at the same time, Lance crying Keith's name, their bodies shaking as Keith rolled his hips through their intense orgasms. Shiro was stunned. That was extremely quick, and that looked intense, the way the boy's convulsed against each other. How special was this lube?

After a moment of panting Keith pulled out, gasping at the overwhelming over sensitivity. The red paladin collapsed back against the bed, watching Shiro slide out from under a heavily panting Lance. He made to get up off the bed to get a towel and clean Lance up, but said boy grabbed onto the man's arm.  
"H-hey.. Where do you think you're going?" Lance questioned, watery eyes looking up.

Shiro was surprised, to say the least. Lance and Keith looked exhausted, yet here was the blue paladin wanting more.  
"But, Lance, won't it be too much..?" Shiro said worriedly, not wanting to overwhelm the boy too much, but Lance just smirked.  
"What, you think I can't handle it?" Lance leaned up, grabbing onto Shiro's shoulder and pulling him down onto the bed.

Keith moved under Lance, where Shiro had been before, and slowly lifted Lance's arms above his head, interlocking their fingers. Keith knew how Shiro worked, and the man did look pleased, shucking off his boxers and grabbing the lube. He put some on his fingers and could instantly tell what the deal was with this lube. He glanced at Lance, wanting to double check that he was okay, but he saw the boy was hard again just from looking at Shiro's form and being restrained by Keith. Shiro couldn't possibly say no to that face, and he didn't want to.

He lathered up his length, biting back a gasp, then plunged into Lance, really gasping at the sudden wave of sensation. Lance let out a surprised moan at the sudden, sensitive entrance of Shiro's girthy shaft. Lance began shaking at the overwhelming pleasure, still a little oversensitive from his orgasm, and the strange lube wasn't helping with that.

Shiro gave the boy some time to adjust before he started moving. His thrusts were slow, painfully slow. Lance writhed under him and above Keith, and he could see now why Shiro had wanted him restrained. He'd be digging holes in Shiro's back by now. The black paladin gradually, very gradually began speeding up, handing the oversensitizing lube surprisingly well, though he grunted and lightly gasped frequently.

Then Shiro really got going, pounding into Lance as he watched Keith give Lance some hickeys too. The blue paladin practically screamed, Shiro hitting his prostate dead on. The black paladin had to admit, he was going crazy too. Lance was so tight around him, and the lube making him so sensitive, and the noises Lance was making, and Keith marking him along with Shiro's marks. Keith, too, was having a religious experience, listening to Lance and Shiro's noises.

Shiro lifted Lance's legs, pushing them apart without realizing it, until Lance was doing the full splits. The blue paladin was fine, unplaced by his stretched out legs and fully occupied with Shiro pounding into him. Shiro tested it, and spread them even further. God damn, the boy was flexible as hell!

Gripping Lance's legs so hard he was sure to leave bruises, Shiro sped up even more, ramming into Lance's prostate as hard as he could. Lance cried Shiro's name as he came, and Shiro unraveled at that. His thrusts slowed as they shivered as convulsed, Lance's orgasm lasting almost a painful amount of time. Once it was over, Lance was asleep instantly, drained of energy completely.

Shiro smirked, pulling out and going to get towels. Keith and him cleaned up a bit then snuggled into the bed, creating another Lance-sandwich. But the sleeping boy didn't seem to mind. The black haired paladins had royally tuckered him out, and they were pretty tired too. Soon they both fell asleep as well, gently running fingers through each other's hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is, as promised! I hope you enjoyed! I certainly had fun writing it, lmao ;^)   
> (Btw I wrote this at 1 am so please excuse grammatical/spelling errors that I haven't caught).

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated, and please let me know if you spot any spelling errors or grammatical mistakes so I can fix them, thank you! I hope you enjoy!


End file.
